French Fry Bro brings a Rated NC-17 film to school/Sent to Spain
Plot French Fry Bro brought a Rated NC-17 film called Born which has Alison Brie in it, and he gets sent to Spain as a punishment. This is the 10th episode of ObjectOverloadFanatic2001's Mario Character Series. Cast French Fry Bro: Russell Mr. Dallas: Himself Ultimate Class Super Saiyan 2 Note: Ivy Dry Bowser Jr.: Eric Toadette: Julie Baby Rosalina: Tween Girl Stripes: Salli Chomp Bro: Steven Android 14: Dave Bojack: Simon Principal Eric: Himself French Fry Bro's Dad: Diesel French Fry Bro's Mom: Kimberly Airport Manager: Joey Airplane Pilot: Dave Intro Paramount fanfare plays. 1988 Paramount Logo. Downtown Madrid Background Paramount Pictures Presents. A Walt Disney Animation Studios Film. Do Re Mi plays. French Fry Bro Brings A Rated NC-17 Film To School © 1966 Go!Animate Studios © 1966 Paramount Pictures © 1966 ObjectOverloadFanatic2001 Enterprises Inc. My Favorite Things plays. Starring Russell Hans as French Fry Bro Dallas Brown as Mr. Dallas Ivy Olaya as Ultimate Class Super Saiyan 2 Note Eric Gavin as Dry Bowser Jr. and Principal Eric Julie Thynniette as Toadette Tween Girl as Baby Rosalina Salli Jaylord as Stripes Steven Huff as Chomp Bro Dave Gintub as Android 14 and Airplane Pilot Simon Phish as Bojack Diesel Thyragna as French Fry Bro's Dad Kimberly Byrd as French Fry Bro's Mom Joey Tyson as Airport Manager Transcript French Fry Bro: I'm gonna do this! Since tomorrow is Movie Day at school, I'm going to bring Born to school! Ha (X20)! At 5:30 am... French Fry Bro: I just can't wait! Ha (X10)! At school.... Mr. Dallas: Ok class. Today is Movie Day. And we will watch G and PG rated films. No rated PG-13, R or NC-17 films. If you bring PG-13, you will be warned. If you bring Rated R, you will be sent to the Principal's office for suspension. And, if you, bring, an, N, C, 17, film, you, will, be, expelled, from, this, school, permanently, and, you, will, never, come, back, to, this, school, ever, again. Ok, Let's begin. It can be on VHS, DVD, or Blu-ray. Because this classroom has all 3 players. Anyways, Let's start with Ultimate Class Super Saiyan 2 Note. So Super Saiyan 2 Note, what movie did you bring? Note: I brought Thomas and the Magic Railroad on VHS. Mr. Dallas: Good job Note! That Movie is Rated G. Dry Bowser Jr., what about you? Dry Bowser Jr.: I brought the Incredibles 2 movie on Blu-Ray. Mr. Dallas: Good job Dry Bowser Jr.! That movie is Rated PG. Toadette, how about you? Toadette: I brought Blue's Big Musical Movie on DVD. Mr. Dallas: Good job Toadette! That movie is Rated G. Baby Rosalinna, what movie is yours? Baby Rosalinna: Mine is The Wiggles Movie on VHS. Mr. Dallas: Good job Baby Rosalinna! That movie is Rated G. Stripes, how about you? Stripes: I brought Teen Titans Go To the Movies on Blu-Ray. Mr. Dallas: Good job Stripes! That movie is Rated PG. Chomp Bro, how about yours? Chomp Bro: I brought the Day After Tomorrow. Mr. Dallas: Really? The Day After Tomorrow? That movie is Rated PG-13. You have been warned. Please don't bring it again. OK? Chomp Bro: OK. I won't bring it again. Mr. Dallas: OK then. Android 14 and Bojack, how about yours? Android 14: I brought The Omen. Bojack: And I brought Lake Placid. Mr. Dallas: Oh (X40)! Android 14 And Bojack The Galactic Space Pirate! Those Movies Are Rated R! That's It! Go To The Principal's Office Right Now For Your Suspension! Android 14 and Bojack crying Mr. Dallas: And finally, French Fry Bro, what movie is yours? French Fry Bro: I brought Born, starring Alison Brie. (dun dun dun) Mr. Dallas: (voice changed to Professor) Oh (X50)! French Fry Bro! What The Heck IsIs Wrong With You?! THAT MOVIE IS RATED NC-17! You're 16, And That Movie Is Inappropriate! That's It! I Have Had Enough Of You! Principal's Office, RIGHT NOW! French Fry Bro crying Principal Eric: So French Fry Bro, why are crying in my office? French Fry Bro: I brought Born with Alison Brie, even though it's Rated NC-17. Eric in shock Eric: (voice changed to Damien) GO HOME RIGHT NOW! French Fry Bro went home Diesel: French Fry Bro! We can't believe you brought a Rated NC-17 film to school! That's it! You are grounded x 9 for 365 years! Kimberly: As a punishment, you will be sent to Spain! French Fry Bro: No! Not Spain! Diesel: You better not hate it! So get in the car! In the car... Kimberly: You be in Spain for the rest of your life! If you escape, you will be grounded even longer! Understand? French Fry Bro: No! Kimberly: Well you better! At the airport... Joey: Welcome to the Orlando International Airport! How may I help you? Diesel: We would like to have one ticket for our son to Spain please. Joey: Okay! Your son's flight will be at gate B16. It will leave in 4 hours. French Fry Bro goes to gate B16. 3 hours later... Dave: Delta Airlines Flight 291 will leave in exactly 1 hour! Please go to the boarding gate! French Fry Bro gets on the plane. 10 hours later... Dave: We have arrived at Madrid International Airport! French Fry Bro gets off the plane. He then leaves the airport and takes the bus. He soon arrives in Downtown Madrid. French Fry Bro (Carlos's Voice): This must be Downtown Madrid, the coolest place in Spain. However, I am now speaking Spanish. Which is their language in Spain. Can my life get bad here? Category:Mario Character Videos Category:Grounded Videos Category:Suspended/expelled videos Category:NC-17 to school Category:Brings Inaproppritate stuff to School Category:Super Saiyan 2 Note Category:Gets Sent to Countries Category:Dragon Ball